This invention relates generally to accessories for firearms, and more particularly to an adjustable firearm holster mount for securing a firearm holster in the limited confines beneath the seat of a vehicle.
Laws for carrying firearms both on the person and inside a vehicle allow citizens in many states to be in lawful possession of loaded firearms. However, few places within a vehicle are suitable for safely securing the weapon for transit while ensuring that the weapon is readily available for use at a moment's notice.
There are several types of holsters available on the market ranging in shape and size and having different classifications. Some holsters ride on a belt and are primarily used by law enforcement and military. Being exposed, these holsters are not suitable for use with concealed carry permits available in most states in the U.S. A second type of holster is known as “Inside The Waistband,” (ITW). This holster is a favorite among concealed carry permit holders since it allows the firearm to be concealed easily. Holster types come in many shapes and sizes to fit different types of handguns and are good for carrying the firearm when walking around. However, when seated in a vehicle, a holster becomes uncomfortable and the firearm inaccessible due to space constraints and use of seat belts.
Most vehicles today have some space underneath the front driver seat. This area is sometimes used for stereo equipment or to store front visors for the windshield. Many citizens choose to keep a firearm inside their automobile for personal protection and concealed carry permit holders frequently choose to have a firearm on their person for protection. In a vehicle the firearm must be stowed or tucked away which risks damage or impairs firearm accessibility due to the many of storage constraints.
Prior storage solutions fail to deal with possible situations requiring rapid tactical deployment of the firearm.
It is an object of the invention to provide a means to safely secure a firearm holster under the seat of a vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adjustable mechanism to attach the holster to a wide variety of automotive seats and allow for left or right as well as front to back accessibility.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means to quickly retrieve the firearm from the holster and replace the firearm into the holster.
It is another object of the invention to provide an easy means to adjust the position of holster to place the firearm in a convenient position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a way to secure virtually any type of belt loop holster or ITW holster to the central mounting hub and provide a platform to mount any type of handgun.
It is another object of the invention to provide an easy way to install the device into automobiles by means of adjustable straps and easy to install hooks or looping straps that can attach in many different ways.
It is another object of the invention to provide an out of site holster location for the firearm to keep the firearm concealed in the vehicle, while still being readily available.